Rosa's Story (FNAF Oc)
by AnnaUsuki
Summary: hi guys this is my first story on fanfic. this story is based on my oc from FNAF Rosa and what had happened to her i hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Rosa P.O.V  
Today was a happy day for me. I'm going to my favorite place in the whole world, and the name is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I know that it may seem weird since I'm sixteen but I love that place, and I get to see my favorite animatronic Foxy the pirate. Once I arrived I went to see the animatronics, and started to draw. I like coming up with new designs for them, but I keep them to myself.  
I am an outcast at my school and I have few friends, so I get lonely. I am a junior in high school, and know what I want to do after my high school years end. I would go to college, and get a degree in art. But there has been something that bugs me. Why do the toy animatronics glare at the adults? And that day I decided to stay late, and good thing I know Jeremy, but he would make sure I stayed in his office. Well that will not happen I need to know what is going on here. Why do I have this bad feeling?  
NIGHT 2  
It was Jeremy's second night on the night watch, and I was walking around the restaurant. Yes I sneaked out of his office, but I don't know why he was so worried. While walking I saw toy bonnie walking, and hid behind the stage. "How is he moving? Maybe they weren't given a night mode?" I thought. After he left I kept walking through the place then I found a storage room. I opened the door, and there they were, my childhood friends. Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy were there, but they were almost destroyed. Then something caught my eye. I saw a pink mouse animatronic, and she looked familiar.  
'Now I remember it's Pinky, I remember they used her once', I said to myself. She was another pirate animatronic.  
3rd P.O.V  
What rosa didn't know was that the lovely toy chica heard her, and was happy that someone recognized the pink mouse. All the toy animatronics knew Rosa was a kind girl. Plus Rosa was always at the pizzeria helping children be happy.  
Rosa P.O.V  
While looking at the animatronics I saw an article about the older restaurant, and it was about the five missing kids. "0h my god", I thought. Then someone came up behind me, then i turned it was a man in a purple outfit. and he said,  
'You can't save them or yourself'. Those were the last words I heard before he killed me.  
Marionette P.O.V  
It was closing time and the toy animatronics were worried, because Rosa didn't come by today. While walking I noticed a very familiar smell, then I ran quickly over to where it came from. I opened the door to the storage room, and that's when I found her. Rosa on the floor dead, and I knew who did this that imposter. Then I heard crying and looked at foxy, and saw Rosa's soul crying holding Foxy's arm. She was so scared, and I walked to her holding out my hand. She looked at me confused, and I calmly told her.  
'Rosa it's me you don't have to be scared'. She grabbed my hand, and stood up. I saw pinky and told Rosa that she could live again. She looked at pinky then it looked like she realized what was going on.  
'You can stay by foxy's side, and help keep children happy and protect them from that imposter', I told her. She nodded yes saying that she doesn't want anyone to go through what she did the night before, then I did what I did for the others I placed her in the animatronic known as Pinky. I told her to rest tonight, and I quickly went to the other toy animatronics and told them what happened. They all went into a sad state, because they will not see Rosa in the restaurant again. They will only see her as the pirate animatronic Pinky. That night I swore that the impostor that did this to Rosa and the other children will pay for what he has done.


	2. Rosa's Freedom

Pinky P.O.V  
I've been waiting in pirates cove waiting for foxy to come back. I'm starting to get worried, because it has been a while since he left. Then I saw Freddy, but it wasn't him since the suit was purple not brown. I heard him say "follow me", and I did hoping that maybe he knows where foxy is.  
I saw him go in a room, but for some reason I couldn't enter it. I turned around to go back then I saw my best friends destroyed. Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all destroyed. Then a man came up behind me with an axe and then my world went black.  
Purple Guy P.O.V  
I saw that stupid pink mouse then tore her apart like I did with the others. now those idiotic children can't get me. I laughed then went back inside the room I was hiding in.  
Rosa P.O.V  
I open my eyes and see five kids looking down at me. one of them held out their hand helping me up to my feet. Once I stood up I saw my favorite animatronics I have known since I was young. All six of them torn apart and destroyed. a boy walked over to me, and in a quiet voice said.  
"It was him the impostor that took our lives away from us,". Then I remembered that night and got extremely angry; all of us were, and we know where the man was hiding.  
Purple Guy P.O.V  
While sitting in the room I thought I heard footsteps. I looked up and I saw all six of them ; the five children and one teenager. A boy started to chase me then I ran away. I kept shouting at them to leave me alone, but the boy kept chasing me. I saw an empty animatronic and hid in it. I laughed at them, but then the stupid spring lock broke. I yelled for help, and the kids just stood there watching.  
Rosa P.O.V  
I saw the man dying in the suit, and none of us did anything. Then the man died in the suit, and a boy said we are finally free. We all gathered together and followed a light leading us to our freedom. Before I left I went and kissed Foxy's cheek saying goodbye, and left with the others. We were finally able to rest in piece.


End file.
